In Development Class List.
The Enclave Class List! Interested in seeing what classes have already been fully created? Just pop over to the Finished Classes (page)! # Abscissian (++Reflex, -Vitality, -Might) – Leaves # Abyssal (++Sensory, -Skill, -Will) – Spear Guns # Ace (++Sensory, +Intelligence) – Visors # Acrobat (++Reflex, +Luck) – Balance Balls # Adept (All) – Circle Blades # Adjudicator (++Will, ++Sensory, -Reflex) – Scales # Adventurer (++Vigor, ++Luck, -Skill) – Maps # Advisor (++Intelligence, -Spirit, -Resilience) – Official Dress # Aeronaut (++Sensory, ++Skill, -Resilience) – Wings # Agent (++Reflex, ++Intelligence, -Resilience) – Suits # Agrian (++Vitality, -Vigor, -Skill) – Plows # Akashic (++Intelligence, ++Reflex, -Skill) – Chakra # Alchemist (+Arcane, +Intelligence, - - Vitality) – Glassware # Alpha (+Might, +Will, +Sensory) – Jawbones # Analyst (++Intelligence, -Will, -Skill) – Egos # Angakkuq (++Will, ++Arcane, -Might) – Ring Drums # Apothecary (+Vitality, +Resilience, +Spirit) – Medicine Bags # Arbiter (+++Resilience) – Gavels # Archon (++Spirit, +Arcane) – Crested Helms # Ardent (++Resilience, ++Might, -Intelligence) – Defense Spears # Argus (+++Sensory, ++Resilience, - - Reflex) – Surveillance Helms # Artificer (++Intelligence, +Arcane) – Artificial Arms # Artist (++Skill, ++Sensory, -Might) – Brushes # Ascetic (++Will, +Skill) – Notch Swords # Assassin (++Reflex, +Vigor) – Palm Knives # Assaulter (++Vigor, -Sensory, -Intelligence) – SMGs # Athlete (++Might, -Arcane, -Luck) – Barbells # Atlantean (All) – Tridents # Augur (++Arcane, ++Luck, -Sensory) – Windows # Auramancer (++Spirit, ++Resilience, -Might) – Energy Fields # Automaton* (++Resilience, ++Intelligence, -Vitality) – Chassis # Avenger (++Vigor, +Will) – Broken Swords # Bard (++Spirit, +Skill) – Hand Strings # Beastmaster (++Spirit, +Sensory) – Beast Skulls # Beatnik* (- - Might, - - Resilience, +Spirit) – Picket Signs # Berserker (++Might, +Resilience) – Long Axes # Betrayer (++Reflex, -Luck, -Spirit) – Fingertip Claws # Biologist (++Intelligence, ++Vigor, -Arcane) – Eggs # Blackguard (++Vitality, ++Luck, -Spirit) – Dark Armors # Bloodsucker (++Sensory, -Resilience, -Might) – Drinking Spears # Bodyguard (++Resilience, +Will) – Swordshields # Bonesetter (++Sensory, -Vigor, -Arcane) – Acupuncture Needles # Botanist (++Vitality, ++Intelligence, -Arcane) – Gardening Tools # Bouncer (++Vitality, +Sensory) – Knuckles # Bound* (+Arcane, +Reflex, +Skill) – Chain Swords # Bounty Hunter (++Sensory, ++Vigor, -Spirit) – Heavy Crossbows # Brahmin (++Luck, ++Spirit, -Vigor) – Gammadions # Brave (++Skill, +Luck) – Headdresses # Brawler (++Might, -Intelligence, -Sensory) – Wrecking Balls # Brewmaster (++Skill, -Intelligence, -Sensory) – Kegs # Bride (++Spirit, -Arcane, -Luck) – Veils # Broodmother (++Spirit, -Vigor, -Resilience) – Wombs # Brother (All) – Boot Knives # Burlesque (++Vitality, -Will, -Intelligence) – Heels # Bushmaster (++Reflex, -Skill, -Vigor) – Bullroarer # Butcher (++Vitality, -Spirit, -Sensory) – Meathooks # Butler (++Skill, -Vigor, -Might) – Ties # Cabalist (++Reflex, ++Spirit, -Will) – Sickle-Swords # Cantor (++Arcane, +Vitality) – Power Hands # Captain (++Resilience, +Spirit) – Banners # Carnomancer (++Vitality, ++Arcane, -Resilience) – Hearts # Cartographer (++Sensory, ++Intelligence, -Reflex) – Telescopes # Cavalier (++Vitality, ++Skill, -Sensory) – Barding # Cenobite (+Reflex, +Will, +Intelligence) – Hand Signs # Champion (++Resilience, +Might) – Two-Handers # Changeling (All) – Placenta # Channeler (++Arcane, +Vigor) – Crystal Wands # Chaplain (++Will, ++Spirit, -Arcane) – Reliquaries # Charlatan (++Luck, +Arcane) – Handkerchiefs # Chef (++Vitality, +Skill) – Cooking Pots # Chimney Sweep (++Reflex, - Will, -Sensory) – Brushes # Chosen One (++Luck, -Skill, -Intelligence) – Septenary Swords # Chronologist (++Intelligence, ++Arcane, -Vitality) – Clocks # Chthon (++Resilience, -Will, -Vitality) – Drills # Cinder (++Arcane, -Vitality, -Will) – Coals # Cleric (++Vitality, +Arcane) – Scepters # Coiffeur (++Sensory, -Might, -Vigor) – Razors # Coldblood (++Resilience, ++Skill, -Vigor) – Knife Cloaks # Commando (++Vigor, +Resilience) – Harnesses # Confessor (++Will, -Arcane, -Skill) – Styluses # Contortionist (++Vitality, +Reflex) – Coil Blades # Corrupter (++Reflex, ++Arcane, -Vitality) – Tentacles # Corsair (+Might, +Skill, +Luck) – Cutlasses # Cosmic Wanderer (++Vigor, ++Spirit, -Vitality) – Celestial Spheres # Cossack (++Vigor, ++Skill, -Sensory) – Sidearms # Crier (++Sensory, ++Spirit, -Reflex) – Voiceboxes # Crime Lord (-Spirit, -Reflex, -Vigor) – Trenchcoats # Crusader (++Might, +Will) – Cross Helms # Cryogenate (++Sensory, ++Vitality, -Resilience) – Ice Spears # Crystallomancer (+++Spirit) – Lattice Crystals # Curaca (++Spirit, -Reflex, -Vigor) – Ponchos # Curator (++Will, -Reflex, -Arcane) – Flashlights # Curse Breaker (++Resilience, +Arcane) – Throwing Sticks # Cyborg (++Intelligence, ++Might, -Will) – Cores # Cypher (++Skill, ++Spirit, -Luck) – Magic Hackers # Dancer (++Reflex, +Skill) – Streamers # Deceiver (++Luck, +Reflex) – Dress Masks # Demagogue (++Luck, +Will) – Firebrands # Demolitionist (++Intelligence, +Resilience) – Bombards # Denizen (++Will, -Skill, -Spirit) – Lures # Dervish (++Reflex, ++Will, -Sensory) – Great Scimitars # Destroyer (++Arcane, +Might) – Destruction Axes # Deviant (++Arcane, -Vitality, -Spirit) – Crops # Devil (++Arcane, ++Skill, -Spirit) – Pitchforks # Diabolist (++Arcane, ++Might, -Will) – Devil Helms # Diplomat (++Intelligence, ++Resilience, -Might) – Symbol Swords # Dirge (++Will, ++Resilience, -Luck) – Chimes # Disciple (++Spirit, -Arcane, -Intelligence) – Tops # Doomed* (- - - Luck) – Hourglasses # Doppelgänger (All) – Out-of-Bodies # Dragonkin (++Resilience, ++Will, -Vigor) – Dragonscale Armor # Dragoon (+Will, +Vigor, +Skill) – Heavy Rifles # Dreamer (++Reflex, +Spirit) – Dream Catchers # Dross (++Resilience, - Vitality, -Vigor) – Vices # Druid (++Vitality, +Intelligence) – Antlers # Drunken Master (++Reflex, ++Vitality, -Sensory) – Mugs # Dryad (++Vitality, ++Will, -Might) – Plant Crowns # Duelist (++Skill, +Vigor) – Fencing Swords # Eidolon (-Vitality, -Might, -Luck) – Kleos # Einherjar (++Might, ++Spirit, -Arcane) – Victory Spears # Electrician (++Intelligence, -Luck, -Vitality) – Generators # Elemental Warrior* (All) – Elemental Nexuses # Emissary (++Vigor, ++Will, -Resilience) – Carpets # Empath (++Will, ++Intelligence, -Might) – Lotuses # Enchanter (++Spirit, ++Intelligence, -Might) – Grails # Endbringer (++Arcane, -Luck, -Vitality) – Skull Staves # Enforcer (++Might, +Vigor) - Bladecatchers # Engineer (++Skill, +Intelligence) – Entrenching Tools # Executioner (++Might, +Arcane) – Scythes # Exemplar (All) – Hook Spears # Exorcist (++Vitality, ++Spirit, -Luck) – Meditation Knives # Experiment (All) – Tubing # Exterminator (++Might, -Vitality, -Vigor) – Gas Masks # Fallen (++Spirit, -Luck, -Vitality) – Aged Armors # Fanatic (++Will, +Vigor) – Sickles # Fate (++Intelligence, -Vitality, -Might) – Looms # Fighter (++Skill, +Might) – Anklets # Firewalker (++Resilience, ++Reflex, -Intelligence) – Fire Trails # Flagellant (++Vitality, ++Might, -Will) – Cat-o’-Nine-Tails # Footman (++Skill, -Arcane, -Will) – Spear-Clubs # Forecaster (++Arcane, +Sensory) – Crystal Balls # Forsaken (++Resilience, ++Arcane, -Luck) – Stigmas # Forward (++Vigor, -Will, -Arcane) – Ball Throwers # Fox (++Arcane, -Spirit, -Might) – Ghostfire # Freerunner (+Reflex, +Vigor, +Skill) – Running Shoes # Friar (+++Vitality) – Belly Plates # Friend* (++Spirit, -Might, -Arcane) – Friendship Bracelets # Gallant (++Luck, ++Skill, -Intelligence) – Armor Doublets # Gallowglass (+Might, +Vigor, +Skill) – Singing Swords # Gambler (+++Luck) – Dice # Gargoyle (+Resilience, +Will, +Sensory) – Stained Glass # Gate Guardian (++Resilience, -Reflex, -Intelligence) – Portcullises # General (++Might, +Intelligence) – Ornate Armor # Gentry (++Intelligence, +Reflex) – Cane Swords # Geomancer (++Resilience, ++Spirit, -Reflex) – Circling Stones # Ghoul (- - Skill, +Luck, +Resilience) – Bones # Gigan (++Vitality, -Sensory, -Reflex) – Pillars # Gladiator (+Might, +Reflex, +Skill) – Body Oils # Glazier (++Sensory, -Intelligence, -Reflex) – Glassblowers # Gnome (++Vitality, - Might, -Sensory) – Touchstones # Golem (++Resilience, - Skill, -Sensory) – Earthen Fists # Gorgon (++Arcane, - Might, -Skill) – Snakehair # Graffito* (- - Arcane, +Vigor, +Luck) – Spray Paint # Gravedigger (++Vitality, +Resilience) – Shovels # Green Man (++Spirit, ++Sensory, -Skill) – Vines # Guerrilla (++Reflex, -Arcane, -Resilience) – Machetes # Gunslinger (++Skill, +Sensory) – Revolvers # Guttersnipe (++Sensory, ++Reflex, -Luck) – Heavy Darts # Gypsy (++Luck, ++Reflex, -Resilience) – Earrings # Hag (++Arcane, ++Resilience, -Will) – Cauldrons # Hallowed (++Spirit, -Vitality, -Will) – Hearths # Harenan (++Reflex, ++Resilience, -Might) – Sand Bodies # Harvester (++Spirit, -Will, -Arcane) – Cornucopia # Hatamoto (- - Arcane, +Resilience, +Skill) – War Fans # Hatter (++Skill, -Reflex, -Spirit) – Waterpipes # Heavyweight (++Vitality, +Might) – Bats # Hell’s Angel (++Might, -Luck, -Reflex) – Motorcycles # Hellion (++Vigor, +Arcane) – Flamethrowers # Heretic (++Will, -Spirit, -Sensory) – Candlesticks # Hermit (++Will, ++Vitality, -Skill) – Shell Backs # Hexer (++Skill, ++Arcane, -Luck) – Brooms # Hierophant (++Spirit, ++Arcane, -Reflex) – Censers # Highlander (++Might, ++Sensory, -Intelligence) – Highland Swords # Highwayman (++Luck, +Vigor) – Black Masks # Hitman (++Sensory, -Arcane, -Spirit) – Semi-Automatics # Horseman (++Vigor, ++Vitality, -Reflex) – Saddles # Hunter (++Sensory, +Spirit) – Double Bows # Husk (++Resilience, -Spirit, -Might) – Spike Bodies # Hussar (++Vigor, -Arcane, -Reflex) – Wingplates # Iconoclast (++Might, -Sensory, -Arcane) – Relic-Breakers # Illusionist (++Sensory, +Arcane) – Fans # Immortal (+++Will) – Togas # Impaler (++Vigor, -Spirit, -Will) – Stakes # Incarnate (++Spirit, ++Might, -Sensory) – Essences # Industrialite (++Might, -Spirit, -Will) – Chimneys # Infiltrator (++Reflex, +Intelligence) – Stealth Suits # Inflammist (++Luck, -Reflex, -Sensory) – Fireworks # Inquisitor (++Will, +Intelligence) – Torture Rods # Invader (++Might, -Resilience, -Reflex) – Hand Cannons # Inventor (++Intelligence, +Luck) – Inventions # Invoker (All) – Pyres # Islander (++Vitality, ++Sensory, -Arcane) – Stone Maces # Jack (All) – Touchpieces # Jaguar Warrior (++Vigor, ++Might, -Intelligence) – Macanas # Jailer (++Will, +Might) – Bladed Keys # Jester (++Vitality, +Luck) – Costumes # Juggernaut (++Might, ++Resilience, -Sensory) – Rams # Justicar (++Will, ++Might, -Arcane) – Laminar Armor # Kaiser (++Resilience, -Sensory, -Spirit) – Tank Armors # Kannushi (++Arcane, ++Reflex, -Vigor) – Shrine Wands # Keeper (++Arcane, +Resilience) – Totems # Khan (++Vigor, -Intelligence, -Spirit) – Cavalry Bows # Kitemaker (++Reflex, ++Vigor, -Vitality) – Kites # Kiyoru (++Skill, -Resilience, -Vigor) – Papers # Knight (++Vitality, +Will) – Coats of Arms # Kshatriya (++Skill, -Will, -Luck) – Rope-Spears # Lamb (++Vitality, -Might, -Resilience) – Offerings # Lamplighter (++Spirit, +Reflex) – Lanterns # Lasoun’dm (++Intelligence, -Might, -Vigor) – Resonator # Lazarite* (- - Vitality, +Spirit, +Will) – Burial Masks # Leper (++Resilience, -Vitality, -Arcane) – Bandages # Librarian (+++Intelligence) – Archives # Lich (++Arcane, ++Vitality, -Spirit) – Phylacteries # Liege (++Skill, -Sensory, -Intelligence) – Jousting Spears # Loner (++Skill, +Will) – Bone Javelins # Loose Cannon (++Vigor, -Skill, -Sensory) – Rocket Launchers # Loremaster (++Intelligence, ++Spirit, -Vigor) – Stories # Luchador* (+Vitality, +Might, +Luck) – Carácters # Lumin (++Spirit, -Intelligence, -Sensory) – Prisms # Macabre (++Resilience, -Luck, -Will) – Chainsaws # Madman (++Intelligence, -Spirit, -Luck) – Brains # Magus (++Arcane, +Spirit) – Mantles # Malefactor (++Might, ++Luck, -Spirit) – Crowbills # Mameluke (++Might, ++Intelligence, -Luck) – Lamellar Armors # Marine (++Vigor, ++Resilience, -Reflex) – Assault Rifles # Marshal (++Skill, ++Resilience, -Reflex) – Changdao # Martial Artisan (++Skill, +Reflex) – Colored Belts # Martyr (++Will, -Might, -Luck) – Bloodstains # Mason (++Resilience, ++Intelligence, -Reflex) – Chisels # Master-at-Arms (++Skill, -Luck, -Arcane) – Weapon Racks # Mastermind (++Intelligence, +Skill) – Plans # Matador (++Reflex, -Intelligence, -Luck) – Red Capes # Mathemagician (++Intelligence, -Arcane, -Luck) – Counting Frames # Maven (All) – Pointers # Maverick (++Vigor, +Luck) – Lassos # Maw (++Vitality, -Intelligence, -Spirit) – Gullets # Mayor (++Intelligence, -Resilience, -Sensory) – City Keys # Mechon (++Intelligence, -Sensory, -Will) – Rivet Guns # Medic (++Vigor, -Might, -Vitality) – Flak Jackets # Medium (++Spirit, ++Luck, -Intelligence) – Spirit Boards # Mercenary (++Luck, +Might) – Treasure Chests # Merchant (++Intelligence, +Vigor) – Wallets # Mime (All) – White Gloves # Miner (++Resilience, +Sensory) – Pickaxes # Minotaur (++Might, ++Vitality, -Sensory) – Horns # Missionary (++Spirit, +Vigor) – Holy Books # Monk (++Will, +Vitality) – Crescent Spades # Monstrosity (++Vitality, -Luck, -Will) – Stitching # Mountaineer (++Resilience, ++Vigor, -Luck) – Grapplehooks # Muse (++Will, -Spirit, -Sensory) – Journals # Mutant (All) – Genes # Mycologist (++Intelligence, ++Vitality, -Resilience) – Mushroom Caps # Myrmidon (++Might, +Skill) – Falchions # Mystic (++Spirit, +Will) – Halos # Nahual (++Spirit, -Resilience, -Luck) – Moccasins # Nightcrawler (++Reflex, ++Sensory, -Will) – Three-Point Knives # Nightmare (++Arcane, -Will, -Luck) – Nightforms # Nihilist (++Arcane, -Reflex, -Sensory) – Drugs # Ninja (+++Reflex) – Shozoku # Noble (++Intelligence, +Will) – Crowns # Nomad (++Vigor, +Vitality) – Headscarves # Occultist (++Sensory, ++Luck, -Resilience) – Blindfolds # Oni (++Might, ++Arcane, -Spirit) – Studded Clubs # Oracle (++Arcane, +Luck) – Eyes # Orator (++Intelligence, ++Sensory, -Vitality) – Podiums # Organ Grinder* (++Resilience, -Vigor, -Luck) – Music Boxes # Outlaw (++Luck, ++Might, -Spirit) – Dao # Overseer (++Might, +Sensory) – Lashes # Pack Rat (++Sensory, -Spirit, -Skill) – Hoards # Paladin (++Might, +Spirit) – Cross Capes # Paleon (++Vitality, ++Arcane, -Intelligence) – Bone Armor # Paramour (++Spirit, - Sensory, -Might) – Love Bows # Parasite* (- - - Vitality) – Host Bodies # Patriarch (++Sensory, -Reflex, -Vitality) – Family Trees # Peddler (++Luck, -Vitality, -Vigor) – Carts # Phalanx (++Resilience, +Intelligence) – Legion Spears # Pharaoh (++Will, ++Skill, -Vitality) – Dynasty Crowns # Phoenix (++Will, -Intelligence, -Resilience) – Ashes # Physician (+Vitality, +Skill, +Intelligence) – Scalpels # Pilgrim (++Vigor, +Spirit) – Rosaries # Pilot (++Sensory, +Skill) – Goggles # Pioneer (++Vigor, -Luck, -Skill) – Hunting Rifles # Pitch Man* (-Sensory, -Will, -Resilience) – Sponsored Items # Pit Lord (++Might, -Vigor, -Resilience) – Arm Scythes # Pixie (++Luck, -Might, -Vitality) – Lacewings # Plaguebearer (++Vitality, ++Vigor, -Reflex) – Plague Vessels # Plague Doctor (-Vitality, -Spirit, -Reflex) – Beak Masks # Poet (+Spirit, +Sensory, +Intelligence) – Quills # Poison Arrow (++Sensory, -Vitality, -Intelligence) – Blowpipes # Police (++Resilience, -Arcane, -Reflex) – Riot Gear # Predator (++Sensory, +Might) – Clawed Feet # Preserver (++Spirit, +Resilience) – Bell Shields # Prisoner (++Arcane, -Intelligence, -Vigor) – Cells # Proletariat* (-Luck, -Arcane, -Intelligence) – Tools of the Trade # Promethean (++Vitality, ++Resilience, -Intelligence) – Clay Bodies # Prophet (++Will, +Spirit) – Tablets # Protozoan (++Vitality, -Arcane, -Resilience) – Membranes # Psion (++Arcane, ++Intelligence, -Might) – Craniums # Pugilist (++Might, ++Skill, -Will) – Boxing Gloves # Puppeteer (++Luck, ++Vitality, -Vigor) – Strings # Purist* (- -Might, -Reflex) – Cleansed Matters # Quaesitor* (+Intelligence, +Arcane, +Sensory) – Masses # Quag (++Resilience, - Might, -Skill) – Swamp Bodies # Quixote (++Luck, -Sensory, -Arcane) – Windmills # Racer (++Skill, -Resilience, -Sensory) – Cars # Raider (++Vigor, +Might) – Scimitars # Rajput (++Might, ++Will, -Arcane) – Kalari Swords # Ranger (++Vigor, +Sensory) – Concealing Cloaks # Rascal (++Luck, -Intelligence, -Will) – Bowie Knives # Reaver (++Skill, ++Luck, -Resilience) – Hand Scythes # Renegade (++Luck, +Resilience) – Chain Blades # Reveler (++Luck, -Spirit, -Vitality) – Hand Drums # Revenant (++Will, ++Reflex, -Vitality) – Tombstones # Revolutionary (++Will, +Luck) – Broken Chains # Ringmaster (++Reflex, ++Luck, -Vigor) –Long Whips # Ritualist (++Arcane, ++Vigor, -Vitality) – Sacrificial Knives # Rogue (+Sensory, +Reflex, +Skill) – Motion Blades # Ronin (++Skill, -Spirit, -Vitality) – Kabuto # Rouge (++Skill, ++Vitality, -Will) – Parasols # Runewright (+Resilience, +Arcane, +Skill) – Lexicons # Saboteur (++Luck, ++Vigor, -Intelligence) – Landmines # Sage (++Intelligence, +Spirit) – Long Hoods # Salamander (++Arcane, -Vigor, -Luck) – Kindling # Samurai (++Skill, ++Will, -Vigor) – Sword Sets # Savage (++Reflex, +Vitality) – Clubs # Savant (++Arcane, +Intelligence) – Third Eyes # Savior (++Luck, +Spirit) – Throwing Hammers # Scarecrow (+Vitality, +Sensory, +Luck) – Straw Hats # Scar Warrior (++Resilience, ++Vitality, -Luck) – Scar Armor # Scavenger (++Resilience, ++Sensory, -Luck) – Rags # Scion (++Spirit, ++Vitality, -Luck) – Peace Pipes # Scorpion (++Skill, ++Reflex, -Vitality) – Stingers # Scout (++Sensory, +Vigor) – Double Rifles # Seeker (++Vigor, +Intelligence) – Travel Shoes # Selene (++Arcane, -Vigor, -Reflex) – Moonbeams # Selkie (++Spirit, -Might, -Skill) – Seal Coats # Seneschal (+++Skill) – Calligraphy Spears # Sensei (++Skill, +Spirit) – Honor Swords # Sentinel (++Sensory, +Will) – Mirror Armor # Seraph (++Spirit, ++Skill, -Arcane) – Sunrays # Sha’ir (++Sensory, ++Arcane, -Might) – Djinn Lamps # Shaman (++Spirit, +Vitality) – Talismans # Shark (+Skill, +Intelligence, +Luck) – Decks # Shepherd (++Vitality, ++Reflex, -Might) – Crooks # Shieldbearer (++Resilience, +Vigor) – Giant Shields # Sibyl (++Arcane, -Sensory, -Resilience) – Steams # Sidus* (++Skill, -Arcane, -Intelligence) – Tech Modifiers # Siegemaster (++Intelligence, - Vigor, -Reflex) – Catapults # Silhouette (++Arcane, +Reflex) – Darts # Siren (++Arcane, ++Sensory, -Spirit) – Whirlpools # Skipper (++Reflex, +Sensory) – Slingshots # Skirmisher (++Vigor, +Reflex) – Staff-Slings # Slasher (++Might, -Skill, -Vitality) – Throwing Saws # Slayer (++Reflex, +Might) – Katars # Sleuth (++Sensory, ++Intelligence, -Resilience) – Magnifying Glasses # Smuggler (++Luck, -Will, -Skill) – Cloth Masks # Sniper (+++Sensory) – Long Rifles # Snitch (++Reflex, -Might, -Spirit) – Keyrings # Sohei (++Will, -Vitality, -Intelligence) – Slash-Spear # Soldier (++Resilience, +Skill) – Sheaths # Soothsayer (++Luck, ++Intelligence, -Spirit) – Incense Sticks # Sophist (++Intelligence, ++Skill, -Arcane) – Scholar Swords # Spartan (++Might, -Reflex, -Intelligence) – Hoplon # Specter (++Sensory, ++Will, -Vitality) – Ghost Cloaks # Spellblade (++Skill, +Arcane) – Magic Swords # Spell Fiend (+++Arcane) – Arcane Claws # Spellsinger (++Vigor, ++Arcane, -Resilience) – Songs # Stormwalker (++Arcane, -Resilience, -Intelligence) – Lightning Bolts # Streetfighter (++Reflex, +Resilience) – Chainshafts # Strider (++Reflex, -Luck, -Will) – Hand Spears # Stuntman* (- - Intelligence, +Reflex, +Luck) – Stunt Helmets # Submariner (++Luck, ++Resilience, -Vigor) – Anchors # Sumo (++Vitality, -Reflex, -Vigor) – Great Armors # Supermodel (++Luck, -Resilience, -Intelligence) – Portraits # Survivor (++Resilience, +Luck) – Ropes # Suzerain (++Intelligence, ++Will, -Vigor) – Banner Spears # Sylph (++Reflex, -Will, -Intelligence) – Air Bodies # Symbiote (++Vigor, ++Intelligence, -Might) – Exoskeletons # Tactician (++Intelligence, +Sensory) – Flags # Tailor (++Skill, -Vitality, -Reflex) – Scissors # Taoist (++Will, - Vigor, -Might) – Cycle Symbols # Taper (-Arcane, -Vigor, -Skill) – Candle Snuffers # Technician (++Intelligence, +Might) – Wrenches # Thaumaturge (++Arcane, ++Will, -Skill) – Scrolls # Thespian (++Skill, ++Intelligence, -Resilience) – Makeup # Thief (++Sensory, +Reflex) – Switchblades # Thrall (++Vitality, -Skill, -Arcane) – Indentures # Thurgan* (++Sensory, ++Will, -Luck) – Sefirot # Tidecaller (++Arcane, ++Spirit, -Skill) – Coral Crowns # Time Traveler (++Luck, -Arcane, -Skill) – Time Machines # Tomb Robber (++Resilience, ++Luck, -Sensory) – Torches # Ton-Tigi (++Intelligence, -Reflex, -Arcane) – Greatbows # Tracer (+++Vigor) – Running Coats # Trapper (++Sensory, +Luck) – Nets # Traveler (All) – Walking Sticks # Treasure Hunter (++Luck, ++Sensory, -Will) – Compasses # Trickster (+Arcane, +Reflex, +Luck) – Scarves # Tycoon (+Vitality, +Intelligence, +Luck) – Brand Names # Tyrant (+++Might) – Guillotines # Undine (++Spirit, - Skill, -Resilience) – Urns # Valkyrie (+Spirit, +Will, +Skill) – Norse Shields # Vanara (++Reflex, -Resilience, -Arcane) – Ball Maces # Vandal (++Reflex, ++Might, -Sensory) – Long Hammers # Vanguard (++Vitality, +Vigor) – Bladed Shields # Veteran (++Skill, +Vitality) – Medals # Vigilante (++Luck, +Sensory) – Throwing Stars # Vindicator (++Skill, ++Might, -Sensory) – Heft Axes # Viper (++Sensory, ++Resilience, -Vitality) – Fangs # Vizier (++Will, +Arcane) – Serpent Staves # Vocalist (++Skill, -Might, -Resilience) – Speakers # Voidwalker (++Will, +Reflex) – Armblades # Voodoo Priest (++Spirit, +Luck) – Voodoo Dolls # Votary (++Spirit, ++Will, -Sensory) – Monastic Belts # Warden (++Will, +Resilience) – Handcuffs # Warhawk (++Vigor, ++Sensory, -Resilience) – Spear Throwers # Warhound (++Might, +Luck) – Collars # Warlock (++Arcane, +Will) – Skull Orbs # Warlord (++Might, +Vitality) – Trophy Belts # Warmonger (++Might, -Will, -Spirit) – Machine Guns # Warped (++Might, ++Reflex, -Will) – Spines # Warrior-Priest (++Spirit, +Might) – Morningstars # Weaponsmith (++Skill, +Resilience) – Hammers # Werebeast (++Might, ++Vigor, -Will) – Moons # Wiccan (++Will, ++Luck, -Reflex) – Pentagrams # Widow (++Reflex, ++Skill, -Resilience) – Red Marks # Windrider (++Vigor, -Reflex, -Resilience) – Wing Spears # Winnower (++Sensory, -Will, -Luck) – Purge Knives # Witch Doctor (++Luck, ++Arcane, -Vigor) – Bone Wands # Witchhunter (++Will, +Sensory) – Hand Crossbows # Woodsman (++Sensory, +Resilience) – Lumber Axes # Workhorse (++Resilience, +Vitality) – Yokes # Xenos (++Intelligence, -Skill, -Spirit) – Space Suits # Yeoman (++Sensory, +Vitality) – Feathered Caps # Yellow Jacket (++Vigor, -Resilience, -Might) – Stings # Yogi (++Spirit, ++Reflex, -Vitality) – Mantras # Zealot (++Will, ++Vigor, -Intelligence) – Double Swords # Zerum (++Will, -Skill, -Vitality) – Null Barriers # Zodion (++Will, -Luck, -Vigor) – Calendars